Taste the Sky
by Through the Storm
Summary: A decepticon seeker is captured by the autobots.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Review please**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of the Transformers and profit not at all from this story.**

* * *

Storm strode down the hall of the Nemesis towards her quarters and her berth. It had been a long two days. The decepticon leader Megatron had ordered an attack on the autobot's base. Storm was a flyer and had been ordered along with most of the seekers to provide air cover and a distraction for the real attack. Storm and about 300 other seekers were included in this fake attack to draw out the forces for the Air Commander Starscream and his flyers along with a troop of ground forces to attack.

It had sickened the young seeker to know she and the others had been chosen for lack of skill and use. Being thrown in front of the front lines to be slaughtered wasn't what I signed up for thought the young seeker. Shuddering slightly wings shaking Storm hurried into her room shutting the door. Sagging down on the berth she held her helm in her hands as her processor whirled back over the battle. It had been the first time she had seen action in the war.

Shaking she remembered the seeker flying beside her who had gotten shot through the spark. One second she had been nudged out of the way of an oncoming plasma shot that would have taken out her wing. She had banked and turned to see her rescuer just in time to see another bolt hit him. Just like that he was gone graying and crashing into the Cybertronian turf. The rest of the battle was a blur for the seeker who had gone into pure survival mood.

She couldn't stop the memory from replaying in her mind. Long into the night Storm sat shuddering holding her helm wondering why she had ever thought joining the decepticons was a good idea. She had seen without a doubt how ruthless the decepticons were to prisoners and even their own troops. That distraction attack squad had only 10 return and 7 were in med bay in critical condition. Storm and two others had only a few minor scratches on them. One never went to medical bay unless it couldn't be helped. The medics were more likely to experiment or purposely mess up unless you held a rank of some importance. Storm had noticed when the squads were forming up that the ones sent into the diversion attack were all new recruits or ones she had seen training and were almost useless.

" I should have known" whispered Storm in the quiet darkness "If I stay here I'm going to die here."

* * *

It had been yorns since Storm had been thrown in an attack with the label of collateral damage. Since then she had become a very dangerous seeker. After that night Storm had determined since leaving really wasn't an option she would have to become useful enough that she would never be one of those mechs or femmes that were sent in with their commanders full knowledge of them being more likely to be off lined than come back. Storm had trained hard. She was a master of aerial combat. She had also developed a tactic that most seekers never used. Storm had two swords and would unexpectedly drop to the ground and engage an enemy in hand to hand. Her smaller frame was turned into an advantage.

Any seeker or grounder foolish enough to challenge the young seeker had learned their mistake in the form of a trip to med bay. Storm was in every way the picture of a dangerous remorseless decepticon. The only things that belied that picture was her decepticon challengers weren't off lined permanently and her troop under her command mostly came back intact. The decepticons around Storm would never believe once she had sat up all night and mourned her choice of becoming a decepticon and an unknown seeker who had saved her life. Since that time the decepticon hadn't thought about that in a long time. The war had raged on and destroyed her home.

Storm stood on the platform looking out over the red sky and mass of rubble and rust that Cybertron her once beautiful planet had become. Many comrades had come and gone in that time. Storm had been there in the battle on the day the autobots left Cybertron. Their forces were scattered and they had left hoping somewhere to find the allspark and restore their home again. Megatron had left as well and his life signs had disappeared.

Starscream had taken over command of the decepticons and sent them looking for the allspark and Megatron. Storm and many of the others knew Starscream wasn't actually looking for Megatron. Storm suspected he might have had something to do with the malfunction on the leader's pod resulting in them losing its signal. Storm hardly cared anyways. A few orns ago a signal had come through inviting autobots to Earth a planet with sentient life. Storm hadn't left Cybertron before not knowing where to go. Thinking maybe other decepticons would head to the signal to fight autobots Storm decided it was time to leave. At the least she figured I'll have a good fight before joining the well of sparks. Taking one last long look at her former home Storm stepped into her pod setting coordinates to this planet Earth. Simultaneously she sent a signal on an obscure decepticon channel with the simple message

"I am Storm I'm going to Earth."

Not one to admit it Storm had become a bit lonely. Hoping someone might be out there she activated the pod. Slipping into stasis for the long trip Storm off lined her red optics.

* * *

When she was close enough to Earth to research on their internet Storm learned about the planet. Determining it would be easier to hide on Earth as one of their vehicles she selected two alt modes. Her ground vehicle was a black with dark green stripes Aston Martin. For her air mode she selected a stealth jet.

Alarms started going off warning of impact with the ground.

"I'm here" sighed Storm.

Its time to see if anyone else came. The pod came to a metal jarring halt and kept rolling metal crunched her wings and Storm cried out in agony. When the pod finally stopped rolling Storm checked her damage. Painful alright but not bad I can fix this she thought. When the pod had cooled sufficiently for Storm to engage sensors she sent a perimeter sweep around the pod. Lots of trees and various organic plant life was detected. At the very edge of the sensor field a blip of a Cybertronian signature was detected. Determine faction ID ordered Storm. An error message flashed across the screen.

"Slag" muttered Storm" I'm walking into this blind." "Initiate pod opening" Storm ordered bringing her weapons online and ready for action.

"Stand down now decepticon or you will be taken offline" boomed a commanding voice.

Weapon system error damaged upon entry flashed in her processor.

"Scrap I'm so dead" observed Storm.

Should I go down fighting or should I surrender decisions decisions. As the pod came apart Storm put her servos in the air.

"Don't shot I/m not going to attack you" called Storm.

" We'll see about that decepticon punk."

Uh oh only on autobot called decepticons punk on a regular basis. As the pod came fully apart Storm could see that yes indeed it was Ironhide standing there. Her sensor feeds were telling her she was surrounded by autobots. "If I survive this I'm never going to live down being captured thought Storm Keeping as still as possible so as not to anger the volatile Ironhide or was that yep Optimus Prime was here to. Definitely not the time to try anything, best to wait for a more opportune moment thought Storm considering her options.

"Walk over here now" ordered Ironhide.

Storm had become a dangerous decepticon but was not well known. Her youth being an advantage she decided to try a little deception here.

"Please don't shot" she stammered letting her optics go wide and frightened.

Internally she was running battle plans through her head.

"Don't try that innocent crap with me" ordered Ironhide "your coming with us."

Hmm he didn't buy it. Since I'm currently outmatched I think ill have a little fun here. Shaking half with pain from her damaged wings and half in an effort to continue the deception Storm slowly walked in front of Ironhide. Ironhide kept his cannons aimed at her head and the medic Ratchet came up behind her. Storm only knew him by reputation. Off lining her weapons systems Ratchet stepped away.

"Her weapons are offline" Ratchet stated simply.

Optimus Prime stepped in. "Take her to base and put her in the brig I'll send Prowl to interrogate her later" he ordered.

Ironhide nodded and nudged the decepticon seeker forward.

"Move it decepticon punk try anything and you will regret it" he ordered.

Content to wait for a more opportune moment Storm went along quietly. It was a long walk through the woods to an airstrip with a cargo plane. Storm observed the small sentient and rather squishy looking humans waiting. Upon sighting her not a few weapons were pointed in her direction. Not very intimidated and faintly amused that these small humans thought they could do anything against her Storm hide a smile. Still giving the defeated and scared look Storm obeyed Ironhide and stood still.

The other autobots had for the most part simply transformed and left but Ironhide and Ratchet stayed. With Ironhide once again putting his cannons in her heads direction ordered her to stand still. Ratchet went to work at her neck wires. Storm had expected this. She was going to be put into stasis. Trembling for real now she stood very still. Honestly being captured wasn't her worst fear. Storm didn't like being at the mercy of another. But if she was still awake she new she wasn't completely helpless. Knowing that if she was to ever have any hope of escape and living she didn't fight. As she slipped into stasis she thought on the bright side at least this is more interesting than watching Cybertron's ruins fall apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming out of stasis Storm quickly glanced around. Greeting her where gray walls. Standing slowly she noticed her wings had been repaired. Looking over her shoulder and twitching her wings she noted whoever repaired her did a good job. Checking her systems she found her weapons systems were down. Her energon supplies where sufficient for a time. On a hunch she checked her two swords she kept hidden on her back. She smiled inwardly they hadn't found her weapons. She had designed the sheaths so they blended in with her wings. Apparently no one had checked to see if a seeker had any other weapons than her cannons. Now I stand a chance of getting out of here. Its a small chance but its a chance.

Storm suspecting they might have some sort of monitoring system on her slowly went and sat in the corner and put her helm in her hands. This should convince them I'm defeated. Then Storm started running battle plans through her head. I need to go along with them for a while and convince them I've given up. I should make two plans. They will be expecting me to try something and will watch me until I do. Thinking for several orns Storm came up with her plan. Waiting for a while she would watch and wait and make an attempt to escape. A completely fake attempt that had to convince them she tried, not get her killed, and convince them of her total helplessness. The second attempt would be the real deal. It would have to take place after the uproar of the first try and would be her one chance. Storm knew it was almost guaranteed to get her killed if she failed. Storm sat in the corner and waited knowing they would probably leave her worrying about what they might do to soften her up a little before the interrogation. Storm had been by herself on a deserted planet for yorns. Solitary confinement for a while longer wasn't going to be a problem. If I didn't lose it there I wont lose it now thought Storm with a determined feeling in her spark. Closing her optics she powered down and went into light stasis. When anything happened she would wake up.

Awakened by the sound of a door opening. Storm looked up as Ironhide and a shorter black and white mech walked in. Ironhide stationed himself on the other wall giving Storm a glare of pure hatred. The smaller mech stood and front of her and studied her for a moment.

"What's your designation decepticon" said the mech in a serious tone after a moment.

"Why should I tell you anything" Storm replied letting her voice crack a little at the end.

"It is in your best interests to cooperate with us and it will be a lot easier on you if you do so" he calmly replied.

"If you don't I'll have to make you talk" growled Ironhide.

"Wow good cop and bad cop I'm not going to tell you anything" laughed Storm glaring defiantly.

Ironhide took a step forward and Storm flinched for real this time. Ironhide was restrained by a hand from the smaller mech ,and settled back onto his wall. Storm was playing her part well. By now the two had to think she was scared and close to breaking. That was right where she wanted them ,but this was a bit risky with Ironhide in the mix.

"I wouldn't provoke Ironhide anymore" from the unknown mech.

Storm made sure she was tense and glanced at Ironhide quickly as though in fear. Truth be told she was only half acting. Ironhide was legendary for the damage he could inflict. Seekers feared him because he had a nasty habit of shooting them in the wings bringing them down to the autobots level. If he attacked her swords wouldn't be of much help.

"You should be afraid decepticon now tell us your designation" growled Ironhide fixing her with a hard look.

"M mmy name is Storm" stammered Storm.

"Very good Storm take a walk with us" said the unknown mech sounding pleased.

"Who are you" asked Storm.

"I'm Prowl" replied the mech.

Standing slowly Storm slowly stepped forward with Prowl and Ironhide on either side. The door slide open revealing a corridor it was the same nondescript grey as her cell. Storm stepped along with Ironhide and Prowl and walked into a different room with seats and a long table.

"Have a seat Storm" said Prowl taking a seat on the other side of the table.

Storm took a seat and Ironhide stood behind her against the wall.

"Now Storm tell me about yourself" said Prowl looking at her expectantly.

Genuinely curious Storm asked "what do you want to know?"

Prowl smiled and leaned forward "It would be nice to know a little more about who I'm talking to."

Storm immediately began to suspect this was a seasoned interrogator. He was trying to put her at ease and get more information from her.

"I'm a decepticon what more do you need to know" asked Storm with a bemused look.

"Tell me before the war what did you do" asked Prowl.

"I was only a young sparkling before the war happened there really wasn't a before the war for me" Storm said with a sardonic smile.

Not really remembering Cybertron before the war had always been a regret of Storms.

"That's sad to hear Storm. How did such a young one get mixed up with the decepticons?"

Not really seeing how this information would be useful and content to cooperate Storm shrugged.

"Its simple really, when the seekers sided with Megatron it was strongly encouraged for the rest of us to do so as well and they made sure any seeker was either with them or offline." Storm paused thinking. "When they came to my city I ended up joining them."

Storm paused for a moment remembering that day. Her friend Silverbolt had come to tell her the decepticons had come.

* * *

Silverbolt burst through the door with a crash and closed it as fast as she could.

"Storm its happening the decepticons are hear and threatening to offline any bot who wont join the decepticons."

Storm stared at her friend in surprise. They had heard that the seeker faction had joined the decepticons nearly a half a yorn ago. A few of the seekers who lived in other cities hadn't joined and remained neutral. Storm knew her friend a grounder supported the autobots and was thinking about joining them. The seeker population here was considerable it shouldn't have come as a surprise then that the decepticons wouldn't let these seekers alone in case they would join the autobots.

Storm but her hands on the panicking Silverbolt's shoulders. "Silver its all right we'll find a way to get you out of this."

Internally Storm didn't know how to get her friend out of the city all she knew was that she was going to do this.

"Silver what are they doing out there."

"There's decepticons everywhere and they are telling the neutrals to join the decepticons, and any neutral in the streets is getting dragged to their ship." Silverbolt was shaking.

"Alright we need a plan to get past them" Thinking for a moment Storm got an idea. "The tunnels are our best bet."

"The waste tunnels are you sure" Silverbolt looked at her friend anxiously.

"Its either the tunnels or meet the decepticons" Storm looked steadily at her friend "I know your scared and I am to but this is our only shot, you with me?"

Taking a deep breath Silverbolt nodded "lets do this."

Walking to the door Storm opened it a crack and looked out. Coast clear it was time to go.

Opening the door the two quickly darted outside and down the street. Quickly they entered the dimly lit alleyway with an access hatch for maintenance workers. When they opened the hatch it made a loud creaking noise. Both femmes froze and listened but heard no one coming. Silverbolt slid down into the dark depths first. Storm heard voices coming and knew if she closed the hatch they would hear and pursue. They would never get out and for trying to escape who knows what would be done to them. She couldn't just leave the hatch open because they would see it. Thinking quickly she looked down where her friend was.

"Silver I'm sorry but I cant go with you, don't come after me please when you hear them leave shut the cover and go"

Storm turned and ran quickly to intercept the decepticons before they rounded the corner.

Forming a plan quickly in her mind she called out "Are you decepticons" and walked around the corner with her hands in the air to appear nonthreatening.

* * *

Storm shaking herself out of her memories didn't realize the play of emotions that had ran over her face. Her time on Cybertron had eroded her mask over her emotions.

Prowl was watching her closely and decided it was time to end this session. "Storm we will talk more tomorrow" "Ironhide take her back to her cell please."

Storm got up and was escorted by Ironhide to a new cell and left there. She had the funny feeling that she had given Prowl more information than she meant to.

* * *

Prowl sat thinking about what to put in his report. Storm had appeared to cooperate but this wasn't normal for a decepticon. He had got the feeling several times she was faking her fear. He saw she had given more away than she had planned when he had let her sit obviously lost in thought for some time. He looked up as Ironhide walked in.

"You think she was faking a lot of that" asked Ironhide.

"I noticed, this is going to be difficult figuring out what she tells us is true and what is not."

"I don't like keeping decepticons here. Especially that one. There's more to her than meets the optic."

Prowl nodded "And its my job to find out what this decepticon wasn't telling us."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own transformers Hasbro does I think. I only own Storm and Silverbolt.

Authors note: Sorry long time no update. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any idea of where I should go with the story feel free to share. Oh and excuse my spelling and grammar. I'm self editing and prone to missing stuff.

Ironhide: What took you so long pointing cannons and glaring

Storm: you left me in a cell all emotional remembering Silver lunges with swords

Ironhide: where'd you get those snatched them away

Storm: There goes my escape plot.

Ironhide looks over shoulder reading: There is no way that would work she would never surprise me.

Me: Deal with it hide she's better

Ironhide: Why you little chases author down hallway.

Storm: this is why it too so long she had to outrun Ironhide and then she was distracted by life.

* * *

Storm paced in her cell thinking. That had not been all she had really expected. This Prowl had asked questions not having anything to do with defeating the decepticons or anything to do with them. From her experience as a decepticon she had really expected there to be more. . . well violence. Most autobot prisoners would be interrogated with at least a few punches. Granted it didn't work so well most of the time and not much information was gained but that's how it went as a decepticon. Thinking about it her commanders and their decisions weren't that smart. Prowl's approach had gotten more information about herself than anyone had since she'd become a decepticon. After all that solitude talking had been . . .nice.

The fact that they had treated her wings was interesting. No decepticon ever would for an enemy. Also there was Silverbolt. Storm hadn't seen her friend since that day. She'd wondered if Silver had survived or gotten destroyed along with much of their home city. Survival had forced Storm to push those thoughts to the back of her mind. Storm had forgotten what a friend felt like and since then had simply endured.

Well it wouldnt matter if she ever saw her friend again Storm thought pacing the confines of her new cell . Silver always wanted to be an autobot. She had it in her too. If she is still out there alive then she wouldnt know me. We are enemies now seperated by a war that tore our planet apart. I may not have started out in the decepticons as one of them,but over the years i've changed hardened become the very thing i hated most back then. I must put that past behind me and concentrate on getting out of here. I'm a seeker i belong free and in the skies.

Escape plans lets see now. Ive only seen a little of the complex. Its bound to be heavily fortified and im doubtlessly heavily guarded. I dont know if i can get out of this one. What will I do even if I can escape. After all the time that has passed i dont know. If i get out of here i could simply disapear again. Maybe take a little time and clear my head. Perhaps I could study these humans. They are cute with their little guns thinking they could harm me. Storm smiled remembering the humans reaction to meeting her.

I'm sure the decepticons wont know what happened. After all I did tell them was coming but that would have been received a long time ago. It took me a little over a month to reach here. In space a lot can happen. I can have a reprieve for a little maybe take up my old job. I didn't tell Prowl but in the early part of the war I was a singer. I went by the name Storm Song but dropped the last part when I joined the cons. I know a little about holoforms. I think I could make a convincingly human one.

Storm shock her head dislodging the thoughts. I'm getting a little ahead of myself here. I still don't even know if its possible for me to escape. Turning her thoughts to strategizing Storm sat quietly thinking and planning for every possible occurrence.

* * *

In Prime's Office

"Optimus here is my report on the interview with the prisoner" Prowl laid a datapad in Prime's servo's.

Looking up Optimus turned his keen eyes on his old friend.

"What do you think about this one" asked Optimus.

Prowl paused in thought for a moment

"This decepticon seems more complicated than others if i didnt know better i wouldnt believe her to be one . . . at first. She is dangerous and deceptive but this one we could reason with" said Prowl.

The two turned when a knock on the door sounded.

"I have those reports you wanted prime" said a soft voice from a silver femme standing in the doorway.

"Put them on the desk thank you " said Optimus.

The silver femme placed them down and walked out.

"I'm going to go talk to the prisoner again if I can learn more of this ones past I might be able to get more information out of her" said Prowl and walked out.

* * *

Storm had just woken up from a light recharge. Cybertronians dont dream much. Storm though had dreamed reliving some of the memories she had tried to forget all this time. So in a stressed and emotionally charged mode was how Prowl found her. When the door opened and Prowl walked in with Ironhide of course Storm struggled to put on a mask to hide the turmoil she felt. If she let him get even a glimpse of it he would know she wasnt who she pretended to escorted her to the door and into the hallway. Thats when explosions started rocking the complex. From the look on Ironhides face when he commed to see what was going on Storm knew it was the decepticons. Knowing she might never get a better opportunity she struck. Ironhide for being such a great fighter didnt manage to shoot her. Whipping out her blades Storm hit him hard on the helm with the blade flat. He was knocked out. Although Ironhide was annoying if she didnt make it not killing him would help her case. Prowl was in full combat mode. Circling each other storm twirling her twin blades her battlemask in place they both waited for an opening.

"You dont have to do this" Prowl said.

"I wont stay here trapped until you guys decide what to do with me" said Storm.

Storm knew it was only a matter of time before others came. Prowl had undoubtedly called them already. She had to finish this quickily.

Storm put a sad pleading look on her face.

"Look Prowl i only want to leave if you step out of the way i wont" Storm attacked midsentence her body erupting into motion she threw a swipe and jumped to kick him.

He saw it coming ducking her sword and catching her foot and twirling her into the wall. Storm was stunned with pain for a moment. I'm rusty she thought. Prowl would have had her right there if a lucky blast from the outside battle hadn't losened part of the heavy ceiling and it fell on Prowl.

Storm got up and looked over at him. He was completely pinned and glaring up at her defiantly obviously expecting her to kill him. Picking up the two swords she had dropped she sheathed them and walked over to Prowl. Looking him in the optic for a moment Storm calculated.

"Before i free you you should realize the whole building could come down on us. Ironhide over there is unconscious. If i leave you here you could both die. I suggest you don't waste time on one decepticon but instead help your friend to safety." Storm said calmly.

Prowl nodded in agreement.

"Good now lets get this off of you" heaving with all her strength Storm was able to lift the heavy stuff off enough for Prowl to squeeze out.

The building shook with more blasts. Storm wasn't sure why but she didnt want to leave them to die. Maybe she had seen enough death and was tired of it. Maybe her memories of a past friend drove her to it. Storm didnt know but she walked over to Prowl who was supporting and dragging Ironhide out and took the other side.

"Lets hurry before my entire escape plot is doomed" muttered Storm.

Prowl looked at her for a moment and then they quickily excited the hallway Ironhide between them. They arrived in the hanger. Storm felt a moment of extreme fear. There were at least 10 autobots in here. A few weapons turned her way when they saw her.

"Wait she isn't going to be a problem" said Prowl quickily.

The autobots and the humans that Storm only noticed then didn't look that sure about that statment. Ratchet hurried over to Ironhide and checked his condition.

"What hit him" Ratchet asked after checking that he was stable. Prowl looked pointedly at Storm.

Ratchet gave Storm a hard look "Not a threat you say"

Storm shrugged "Just let me leave without a fight and i promise i wont be a problem again."

In the meantime the other autobots had left to attack the decepticons. From the chatter coming in over her comm link Storm determined it was a trine of Seekers and a few ground decepticons. She winched when one of the seekers was taken to the ground in a crashing metal crunching thud. That really had to hurt she thought. The decepticons were going to lose this battle. Quickly before anyone did anything to her she transformed into an F 47 and flew out of the hanger. She thought she heard Prowl yell at her but it was too late she was out of here. Wind streaming around her wings Storm twirled in joy. She had missed flight it was the one thing that made her feel free. As she left the remaining Decepticons were retreating. Storm was hailed on her comm link by a nearby seeker. Storm did some quick thinking. If she latter joined the decepticons they wouldnt be happy she had ignored them. But she didnt really want to join back up just yet. Dampening her faction id so they coudnt track her she flew. The seeker opened fire but barrel rolling she managed to dodge all but one shot which clipped her wing. It hurt but she was saved from further damage when one of the autobots shot the seeker shooting her.

Feeling a moments regret for the seeker Storm banked flying away from the sunset towards the cover of darkness. Laughing internally Storm remembered just why seekers called flying tasting the sky. It was the feeling of freedom the promise of hope. It was this that had used to be the reason she sang before the war had taken everything. But for now Storm felt alive drenched in the cool darkness of twilight with the wind dancing past her. Tomorrow would take care of itself tonight she just flew.

* * *

End note: Next up Storm is going to tell about her decepticon days and possibly meet Will Lenox. Also I'm considering if I ever want to add love interest to story. Also should Storm run into her fellow cons or the autobots again.


End file.
